


Trouble

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy runs away from Adam and must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"Breathe, Tommy Joe."

The command was given in a short, clipped tone causing Tommy to shudder in anticipation. He obediently took a deep breath in and let it out letting his eyes slip shut under the weight of the pure dominant force looming over him. There was a hand there on his ass simply feeling.

"I can't wait to mark this skin up", came the voice again.

"Yes", was all Tommy could get to come out of his mouth.

"You really fucked up this time. How dare you run out of the house without a reason."

"I-I-I had a reason, Master!"

A sharp SMACK landed on Tommy's left cheek causing him to gasp in pain.

"The thought that I would punish you for something you did wrong is no reason."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Adam slipped off his shoes at the door carrying his coat in one hand and a black guitar case with a large red bow on it in the other. His boy had been behaving so well he had bought a present for Tommy._

_"Kitten?"_

_There was no response. Adam hung his coat up as worry started to spike up his spine. He had a very bad feeling. Tommy always greeted him at the door. Adam began to venture through the house looking for his submissive._

_"What the fuck", he cursed loudly when he almost stepped on a piece of glass in the upstairs hallway._

_Adam looked around and realized one of the glass vases that had rested on a small table had been knocked over and shattered on the hard wood floors. Anger bubbled through his veins not that the vase had been broken but that:_  
a) it had not been cleaned up  
b) it meant Tommy had probably been doing something he shouldn't have  
c)Tommy had hidden instead of fessing up to his wrongdoing 

_"Thomas Joseph Ratliff, come out right now!"_

_But there was no answer. Adam cleared his throat and tried again even louder. It was then that panic began to set in for Adam. He searched the entire house in a rush even going as far to rip the blankets off the bed to make sure Tommy wasn't under them._

_"Tommy, baby, come out please. I'm not mad anymore!" He called out desperately._

_There was no answer. Adam fished his cell phone out of his pocket and tried Tommy's cell phone but it was off. Adam's next call was to Sutan then Mia then everyone else in the Glambily, but no one had heard from Tommy all day. A thousand horrible possibilities ran through Adam's head as he finally dialed the police._

_"Yes, hello I would like to report a missing person. He's been missing since this morning."_

_Adam groaned as the operator explained he had to wait 24 full hours to report a missing person._

_"Look, my name is Adam Lambert and it's my guitarist who is missing. I'm worried he's been kidnapped by some crazy fan! Please just help me."_

_Adam smiled because that seemed to have worked._

_"The last place he was seen was here at this address. Thank you so much!"_

_Within the hour a K-9 unit was knocking on Adam's door along with a couple other officers. The dog sniffed out Tommy's clothing getting a scent before taking off down the street dragging an officer along on the leash. Adam sprinted after the dog with worry eating at his every cell. After too many blocks to count the dog finally stopped for a moment. Adam put his hands on his knees panting from the exertion. The dog turned into a little park and Adam followed with confusion etched all over his face. Adam didn't need any more guidance; he could see the tuft of pink hair in the distance on the swing set._

_"TOMMY!"_

_The pink-haired man turned around in utter shock, his eyes going wide as saucers. For a moment fear gripped Tommy and then he saw the look of pure relief on Adam's face and stopped standing up from his swing._

_"Adam? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to save you, idiot."_

_Adam pulled Tommy in for a bone-crushing hug that actually lifted the smaller man off his feet._

_"I'm so happy you're okay", Adam lowered his voice to a whisper," and you are in so much trouble."_

_A shiver travelled through Tommy's entire body at those words._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Adam looked over his submissive with a satisfied smirk on his face. Tommy was on his back on top of the dining room table with his arms bound above his head and his legs up, spread, and bound as well by a ring screwed into the center of the table. Adam had a side thought that they would have to buy a new table if anyone ever wanted to come over for a dinner party. Of course their friends knew about their lifestyle, but shoving it in their faces was bad taste. Adam gripped the handle of the lexan cane he had in his right hand swishing it through the air a few times.

"You will be thanking me after every one and promising not to ever pull this shit again. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!"

Tommy was shuddering both from the position he was forced to keep and nerves. He knew that if he just let the ropes hold him it wouldn't be a strain but he was scared of that. He was scared of giving in to the punishment he was about to receive. Tommy was always this was before punishments. He was defiant up to the last second never giving over true control until he couldn't help it anymore.

*swish CRACK*

The sound echoed off the walls followed by Tommy's cry of pain.

"Thank you, Master! I will never run away again."

Adam ran a few tentative fingers over the red line that now stood out in contrast to the pale skin of Tommy's ass. It had been a long time since he had caned his boy.

*swish CRACK*

"Aah! Thank you, Master! I will never run away again."

*swish CRACK*

"Ooow! Thank you, Master! I will never run away again!"

And so it continued with sharp cracks of the lexan cane and cries that turned into wails of pain. On the thirteenth stroke Tommy slipped up. He forgot to thank his Master. Adam paused his onslaught and rubbed at the crisscrossing marks that took up most of the space on Tommy's small ass.

"You forgot to thank me", Adam said his voice deep and husky.

Tommy picked up his head looking at Adam with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, Master! It just hurts so much. I'll do better."

"Hush", Adam let Tommy dwell in a moment of silence before he spoke again, "I think your cock is distracting you."

The dominance Adam was exuding had made Tommy's cock rock hard. Tommy whimpered. He knew what was coming. Adam left the room walking up the stairs and into their walk in closet of toys. He pulled a black box off one of the shelves and brought it back down to the dining room setting it next to Tommy's hip. Tommy suddenly had the urge to plead and beg, but he had been told to hush so he held his tongue. Adam placed his hand on Tommy's cock clamping around the stiff organ and bending slightly until Tommy was flaccid. He then slipped the black, rhinestoned cock cage on Tommy. The blonde tried to hold still but he couldn't help wiggling a little bit when the cold metal touched his heated dick. The locks clicked into place and Tommy couldn't do anything but whimper. He couldn't even get hard now.

"There. That's better."

"Master, please!"

That earned a warning slap to Tommy's ass.

"Now we can get back to your caning."

*swish CRACK*

"OOUCHH! Thank you, Master! I will never ever run away again!"

The methodical caning kept up for another ten minutes until Adam was out of breath and Tommy was a blubbering mess spewing out apologies and promises to do better. Adam put the cane down and slowly moved to run his fingers over the red, inflamed skin. After a few minutes of admiring his work Adam untied Tommy rubbing the stiff limbs for his boy. Tommy settled down to sniffling and panting trying to get his body back under his control.

"Master, please."

"No, it's not coming off till tomorrow! Now let's go upstairs so I can make you squirm in a completely different way, boy."


End file.
